This invention relates to transmissions which incorporate clutches of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,308 and pending applications, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,934, Ser. No. 679,529; Ser. No. 706,365, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,102, among others. The content of these patents and patent applications is incorporated herein by reference.